The present invention relates to the field of access control. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for attribute-based access control across security domains.
Online transaction processing is a term used to describe a class of data processing systems that facilitate and manage transaction orientated applications. These transaction orientated applications provide the processing logic for enabling processing of user initiated business transactions. For example, user initiated business transactions include booking and paying for a hotel, or booking a flight and purchasing items online, etc.